


Willpower, Be Damned

by captainamergirl



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 10 Sentences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Hope and Enzo in 10 sentences.
Relationships: Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John/Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 1





	Willpower, Be Damned

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I wrote this in 2015, before Hope was aged. So I was picturing her more sassy and spicy, and played by Stefanie Scott lol Happy reading.

Package –Enzo was the total package: hot, dangerous, fun, a little crazy, accented and per her father’s ruling, completely off-limits to a seventeen-year-old Hope – which of course, just made him that much more desirable.  
  
Destination – “Where are we going?” Hope asks as she claims the shot gun passenger seat in his newly acquired Porsche.  
  
Anywhere – _“We’re_ not going anywhere,” Enzo says, “you’re staying in good old Mystic Falls while I go see a witch about a curse.”  
  
Cruise – Somehow, she manages to convince Enzo that road-tripping it to Tulsa would be a helluva lot more fun if she comes along for the ride and so with a sigh, he puts the car in gear and they hit the open road.  
  
Control – During a stop for drinks at a roadside bar, three men immediately single out Hope, causing Enzo to completely lose it and send said three men flying into the jukebox, splintering it right down the middle.  
  
Temper – Hope teases him as they saunter from the bar, “Temper, temper, Enzo; if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were jealous.”  
  
Sweet - “Oh, sweets, I don’t do jealous,” he lies, almost convincingly.  
  
Cupcake – When she corners him in his Porsche, hand sliding up his arm, she whispers, “I’ll be blowing out eighteen candles on a stupid cake in less than a month… if it’s an age thing that’s keeping you away…”  
  
Spot – He looks at a spot on the horizon, simply to avoid looking at her, saying, “I’m over a hundred years old; age is just a number to me, but the bottom line is that I can’t be with you, Princess.”  
  
Flower – “This isn’t about your father; I’m not scared of that brute … it’s that you’re this amazing, rare … gem, flower, _whatever …_ and I don’t want to mess you up… Dammit! I’m trying to be noble here for a change and I royally suck at it!” He says before yanking her into a steamy kiss.


End file.
